A Percabeth Fairytale
by mythologymaniac
Summary: This is a 'fairytale' story about Percy and Annabeth. It's AU, but not really. Reading it is the best way to find out about it!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE: TAKE ONE

A NEW STORY! I'M SO EXCITED! IT'S MY FIRST AU FANFICTION! JUST SO YOU KNOW, DEMIGODS STILL EXIST, BUT THEY DON'T GO TO CAMP. SO HERE YOU GO, A PERCABETH FAIRYTALE...

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HOO. RICK RIORDAN DOES. BUT DON'T STEAL MY PLOT. IT'S ALL MINE. MWAHAHA!**

**ANNABETH CHASE'S POV**

He leaned in for a kiss. When we were an inch apart, I glanced at the clock. It read 11:58.

"Oh no!" I cried, pulling away.

"What's wrong?" the prince asked me.

"I have to leave, right now," I said stepping away.

"Wait! Don't leave!" the prince called.

"I have to!" I called to him running down the massive staircase. I had to hold my excessivley puffy icy blue dress to keep from stepping on the hem and sending myself plumeting to my death.

"Don't go, please," he begged. I could see disparity in his sea green eyes. He really didn't want me leave, but I had to, before...

The clock started to ring twelve. I picked up my pace. One of my glass slippers fell off as I reached to last step. I'd have to pick that up later.

I ran away, as far as I could go.

"Annabeth wait!" Percy called. I groaned, he was SO stupid!

"CUT!" our director called.

I stormed back on set and stood in front of Percy, my "prince". I crossed my arms, "Percy, you need to get your lines right. When the camera is rolling, I'm CINDERELLA, not Annabeth."

He scratched the back of his head, "But what about your other movies? Like 'Death By Boyfriend'? You played Camilla in that movie and the camera was rolling. And in 'The Ninja Princess' you played Shannon, but the camera was rolling." **(A/N If those are real movies, I didn't know. I though I made them up, but the just might be real.)**

I huffed and glared at him. He smirked back at me, knowing he had made his point. He could have gone on for hours about all of my movies. I was one of the top teenage actresses in the United States right now.

Percy was getting there too. He was almost as famous as I was and he had only been in the movie business for a little over year, whereas I had been starring in movies for three years. It was hard though, having to fight and train in my extra time. Being a famous demigod wasn't _all_ that fun.

"I know, but you know that I was referring to this movie," I told him.

"Oh, I know, I just think it's amusing when you get annoyed," he told me. Were all seventeen year old guys this irritating?

"Okay," Gary, our director called, "We'll call it a day. We're shooting tomorrow afternoon though."

"Thank gods," Percy said. Did he just say 'thank gods'? I must be imagining it, "I'm starving."

"You would be. It must make you famished to mess up so much," I joked.

Percy's smile dropped and he feigned being hurt, "I wasn't that bad."

I rolled my eyes. What was I going to do with this guy? I've been working with him for two months, but I still don't understand him.

"C'mon, I'm not stupid," I said.

"Okay, well, I'm still hungry. I'm taking you to dinner since you're so fabulous, Ms. I-Can-Remember-My-Lines-'Cuz-I'm-A-Freaky-Genius," he said walking to his dressing room.

"Percy, you are NOT taking me to dinner. Not with all the paparazzi..." I trailed off.

"It's okay," he said, searching for his key. He stopped and faced me, "Unless you're afraid they might think we're dating."

"Ugh, no, like that's ever going to happen," I said. If only Percy knew who- correction- what the paparazzi were. When I say that the paparazzi are monsters, I mean MONSTERS. I have near-death experiences way too often.

I was serious though, when I said that he and I would never date. I really don't like Percy. I didn't even think of him as a "friend", he was more of an "acquaintance". Though he was funny, and good-looking, and athletic (I saw him in the gym one day, okay?)... Wait, where was I? Oh yeah, at the most we're 'buddies'.

"Okay, but dinner's still on. My treat," he said stepping into his dressing room that was furnished with various blue and green assets and furniture pieces, "Go change, I'll be out in five."

I had forgotten that I was still wearing the huge blue dress. It was going to take me more than _five_ minutes to get this thing off.

I started walking off, thinking about the movie. Percy and I had been cast without auditions. The casting directors thought we would have, and I quote, "chemistry". The closest think to chemistry Percy and I have gotten to is blowing up buffet table during one of our arguements. Don't ask.

We were playing Prince Charming and Cinderella, respectivley, in 'A Cinderella Tale'.

I walked to my dressing room, barely able to fit through the door. I found a zipper and unzipped it. I climbed, yes, climbed out of the dress and pulled a pair of jeans on. I also grabbed a black hoodie from my bag. No need to stand out, right? I pulled my favorite owl earrings through my ears.

I put a belt on and pulled a pair of black boots on. I slid my daggers into them. Better safe than sorry. I made sure no one could see them. It was be chaotic if someone did. I could see the headlines now, "CHASE HIDES MURDEROUS WEAPON". Didn't need any of that.

I heard a knock on my door, "Come in."

Percy stepped in. When he saw what I was wearing he grinned. Why? He was wearing a similar outfit, minus the boots. It scared me that our minds thought alike.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yeah, let's go," I said, grabbing my purse of the dresser.

Percy and I left the studio. I got in his sleek black Maserati Spyder. I swear to the gods that I saw a cup of nectar in the cup holder, but Percy grabbed the cup and threw it in a trash can before I could confirm my suspicion.

SOOOO... WHAT DO YA THINK? REVIEW! JUST TO CLEAR THINKS UP. ANNABETH'S A DEMIGOD. CAMP HALF-BLOOD AND CAMP JUPITER DON'T EXIST. PERCY AND ANNABETH HAVE NOT MET EACH OTHER BEFORE THE MOVIE. ANY OTHER CHARACTERS MENTIONED FROM THE BOOKS DON'T KNOW EACH OTHER UNLESS I SAY THEY DO, BECAUSE I AM THE SUPREME RULER OF THIS STORY.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO: HATE AT FIRST SIGHT

I'M RUNNING OUT OF INTRODUCTIONS FOR MY AUTHOR'S NOTES. I USED THEM ALL IN MY OTHER STORIES... I'M SO EXCITED! THIS IS MY FIRST STORY WITH ANNABETH CHASE AND PERCY JACKSON POV! IT'S FUNNY, 'CUZ ALL MY STORIES ARE UNDER THE 'PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS' CATEGORY.

**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HOO, RICK RIORDAN DOES. I SWEAR, ONE DAY I'M GOING TO SNAP BECAUSE I HAVE TO WRITE A DISCLAIMER EVERY TIME A POST A CHAPTER.**

**PERCY JACKSON'S POV**

Shoot, that was close. Annabeth nearly saw my nectar. I kept some in my car, y'know, just in case. Monsters had been coming at me like moths to a flame. Or flies to a rotten banana. Sorry, bad comparison.

Annabeth looked at me, analyzing my face with her endless grey eyes as I drove.

"C'mon, I know I'm good-looking and all, but staring is rude," I joked.

She answered by rolling her eyes, "What was in the cup that you just threw away?"

"Coke," I lied smoothly. She'd think I was crazy if I had answered with 'nectar'.

"Uh-huh," she said.

"What, you don't believe me?"

"No," she answered truthfully. I chuckled on the inside. Anyone else would have believed me, but not Annabeth. It was a good thing that she didn't trust me, who knows what would happen if she did.

"Then do you wanna go back to the trash can, dig it out, and prove yourself right?" I asked her.

She made a face, "No thanks, I'm good."

I laughed and she laughed along with me. I love that sound, her laugh was beautiful as she was. So I admit, I may like her, but I would never date her. She would probably die. Of course I wouldn't kill her, some hideous creature from the depths of the Underworld would hurt her. I was just lucky she didn't like me back (A/N *snicker*). That would be the end of her life.

We ended up at my favorite restaurant, 'Deep Blue' (A/N Don't look it up. I just made up a name. If it's a real restaurant... then this is free advertisement for them. You're welcome) I loved the way it looked. It was blue, obviously, with a sea-green trim. Did I mention my dad's Posiedon? Yeah, that may have a slight influence on my love for this place.

We stepped inside, unnoticed by anyone, and it felt like we were underwater. There were tanks with hundreds fish everywhere. There were so many fish that even I had trouble naming them all (I could still name them though, don't walk around thinking I'm stupid. Well... don't walk around thinking I'm _completely_ stupid).

Annabeth sat in a waiting area while I walked to the podium where a guy was looking at a sheet of paper, "Table for two, please."

"Sure thing," the guy at the podium said without looking up, "Last name?"

I took the risk of telling him my last name, "Jackson."

He looked up at me, surprised that I was wearing street clothes in a five star restuarant and realization drew upon his face, "Y-you're Per-"

"Um, yeah, I know. Could we maybe keep this between us?" I asked him. A mob of girls really wasn't necessary.

He nodded his head, "Are you on a date?"

"No, why would you think that?" I asked.

"You walked in with a blonde girl," he said. Then he got an excited look on his face, "Is that who I think it is?"

I looked at him confused, "It depends, who do you think that is?"

"Annabeth Chase!" he answered. I blushed. I was so not on a date with Annabeth. It was just the two of us having dinner. Together. Alone.

"Uh, could you just get us a table?" I asked quickly. I didn't think that he would guess that, "We're definitely not a couple. We're both single."

"Yeah, of course," he said. I went to take a seat next to Annabeth, but he motioned for us to go to a table, "Let's go."

I looked around and saw half a dozen people that had been waiting before us, "But what about these people?"

"They aren't celebrities," he answered simply. Unfortunatley, a couple of the impatient, over-dressed people heard this an found a sudden interest in the two people wearing black hoodies and jeans.

"I thought we agreed to keep this between us," I whispered to the guy. I saw his name tag, which read 'Jacob'. He shrugged and gestured for us to move to the right.

Annabeth looked like she didn't want to budge, but she looked like she didn't want to be in the spotlight, advertising the fact that she was there.

We walked over to a table that was flourishing with colors. It was slightly isolated from the rest of the tables, behind a wall, overlooking Hollywood. Annaneth was stunned by the view. No, I don't mean me, I mean the city spread out under us.

"I'll be back with your menus," Jacob said eyeing Annabeth, from her feet to her face. Wait a minute, he was checking her out! I caught his eye and have him a menacing glare. He shrugged like, _'You're the one that said she was single._"

He was way to old for Annabeth. She was seventeen and he was, like, nineteen. Okay, so he's not _that_ old, but still.

"Percy, this place is amazing," Annabeth said, awestruck.

"Uh, duh. I wasn't going to take you to some dumpster from Tartarus," I said. I put a hand over my mouth as I realized what I had just said.

"Dumpster from Tartarus?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah, I like Greek mythology," I said. Too bad is wasn't exactly _myth_ology.

"Oh," she said, "Me too."

I grinned, the one thing we had in common was my whole life. I pulled her chair out and said in a British accent, "Ms. Chase, your seat."

"I can pull my own chair out," she said, but she laughed as she said it, so I couldn't take her seriously.

I took a seat as well, across from her. Jacob came back with two menus, "Here you go, one for Mr. Jackson, and one for the beautiful and talented, Ms. Chase."

I frowned at his words. For two reasons: one, he complimented Annabeth, which I was _not_ okay with; and two, he didn't compliment me. I mean, I was sitting right there. Wasn't I beautiful or talented. Okay, maybe handsome and talented.

"Um, thanks," Annabeth said. Jacob winked at her.

I snatched my menu from him as Annabeth blushed. Ugh, couldn't she see he was just flirting with her for her looks? He had no idea how sweet, funny, and excruciatingly boring she was.

I gave him my deluxe glare as he scampered off. He nearly tripped when he made eye contact with me. Good, I intimidated him.

"So, what do you suggest I get?" Annabeth asked me.

"A hammer, so you can hit that jerk when he comes back," I grumbled looking over my menu.

"Percy!"

"Well, you asked," I mumbled.

"I was referring to the menu, idiot," she said.

"Oh, I knew that," I told her innocently.

"Nevermind, I'll ask the waiter for a suggestion, he's kinda cute," she said. I felt a fire burn in my stomach. I was seeing red as I thought about what Annabeth said.

"Clam chowder. It's really good here," I told her. No way that guy was going to give Annabeth advice. Not while I'm sitting right here.

"Oh, don't want me asking the cute guy?" she asked, amused.

"But I am a cute guy, and you asked me," I told her, smirking.

"Really?" she asked, "I always thought you were adorable, like teddy bear adorable."

"Oh, you think I'm adorable?" I asked her, an eyebrow raised.

Her face flushed a deep scarlet, "No, that's not what I meant!" she protested.

"Sure," I said sarcastically.

"No, Percy, that's not fair. You know I don't mean it like that!" she whined.

"Nope, as I recall, you said I don't know anything."

"When did I say that?" she asked in outrage, getting up and placing her hands on the table with a loud thud.

"Only, like, a billion times," I told her.

"Name one," she challenged me, narrowing her eyes.

"Yesterday, during shooting, I was putting the shoe on your foot and you said I don't know anything when I put it on," I told her, getting up as well.

"That's because you put it on the wrong foot!" she said loudly.

"I have trouble figuring out which side is right and which side is left!" I defended.

"It was labelled!"

"I'm dyslexic!" I protested.

"So am I, but even I read it!" she countered.

Jacob walked in then, "Can I take your orders now?"

"We're not ready yet!" Annabeth and I screamed in unison, whipping our heads around to face him.

His eyes went wide and he backed away.

"I think I won this argument," Annabeth said proudly.

"I don't think so. The better-looking person always wins," I told her, keeping my face serious.

Annabeth groaned in exasperation and sat back down, "You are so despicable!"

I just grinned at her, taking my seat, "So, ready to order?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll be taking a lobster," she said.

"You're not taking clam chowder? But I suggested it for you," I said surprised.

"That's exactly why I'm not ordering it. Maybe I'll take two lobsters..." she trailed off looking at the menu.

"Uh, I do NOT think you're capable of eating two lobsters. You know I'm paying, right? This isn't free," I told her, worried my wallet may be dented by the end of this night. Not that I don't have enough money...

Annabeth gave me a knowing look, then smiled evily, with a hint of mischief in her eyes, "You did say dinner was your treat, didn't you?"

I groaned, know that I was trapped now. Annabeth smirked at me.

Jacob peered over the side if the wall and whispered in a small voice, "Are you ready?"

"Yeah," Annabeth said, twirling a lock of her hair as she smile at him. He froze, shocked at how irresistible Annabeth was.

He took out a notepad out of a couple seconds of standing in amazement.

"I'll take a lobster please, with lots of butter," Annabeth said.

"I've never in my life heard a girl ask for anything with extra butter," I told her in disbelief.

"Yeah, well, not me. I'm not obsessed with my looks," she told me.

"O-kay, then. I'll take a clam chowder," I told him. I noted that he didn't make eye contact with me. I held in a smile. Annabeth noticed and gave me a weird look.

I just shook my head, telling her to forget it.

"Is that all?" Jacob asked us.

"I'll take a blueberry milkshake," Annabeth and I said at the same time. We both blushed.

"Okay then, a lobster with extra butter, clam chowder, and two blueberry milkshakes," he repeated our orders.

I nodded my head so Annabeth and I wouldn't have another 'same-time' moment.

He walked away and I turned towards Annabeth, "Didn't you tell me that you hated blueberries one time."

She blushes even deeper, "Yeah, but you said that you liked them, so I figured that I'd try them."

"Oh," I said intelligently.

We sat in silence until Jacob brought out meal ten minutes later. He didn't leave once he gave us our food, "So, Annabeth, I hear you're shooting a movie right now."

"Uh, yeah," she said, "With Percy."

I felt pride when she said my name.

"Oh, yeah. I hear you're on the rise Percy. Popular with the ladies," he said. I nodded yes.

"Oh, please, stop. All you're doing is feeding his ego," Annabeth said, starting to pick at her lobster.

"Oh, sorry, I should compliment you more," he said, "But I can't because there are no words to describe how wonderful you are." Suck-up.

Annabeth giggled. Ugh, I was in for a long night.

SO, THERE WAS SOME PERCABETH. ARE YOU GUYS GETTING A SENSE OF THEIR RELATIONSHIP. IT'S LIKE IN THE BOOKS WHERE THEY HATE EACH OTHER BUT LIKE EACH OTHER AT THE SAME TIME. EXCEPT RIGHT NOW ANNABETH IS CONVINCED THAT SHE DOESN'T LIKE PERCY. AND PERCY'S JEALOUS/OVER-PROTECTIVE. REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE: FROM BAD TO UNFORTUNATE

BONJOUR MY FRIENDS... THAT I DON'T KNOW. I WISH I DID THOUGH BECAUSE YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! AND ENOUGH WITH MY NOT-SO-SOCIAL LIFE, ONTO THE STORY...

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HOO, RICK RIORDAN DOES, BUT I TOTAL COPYRIGHT THE PLOT. (COPYRIGHT, RIGHT?) OKAY, I TOTAL CLAIM THE PLOT. 'CUZ IT'S MINE. **

**PERCY JACKSON'S POV**

That jerk, Jacob, was really getting on my nerves. It's not enough that he flirts with Annabeth right in front of my face, no, he pulls up a chair and sits with us at out table. I. Hate. Him.

"Shouldn't you be, I don't know, waiting tables?" I asked pushing my empty bowl of chowder away from me.

"No, I asked for a break," he said, "So I could... mingle with the guest."

Ugh, by 'mingle' he meant flirt and by 'guest' he meant Annbeth. This guy was climbing up my list of worst enemies.

"Annabeth, it's getting late, we should go," I said, getting up.

She looked at her phone and then back at me with a face that said _'I can't believe you', _"Percy, it's eight. We've only been here for an hour and half."

"Well, I'm tired. You know I'm ADHD," I whined. It wasn't very dignified, but if it got me away from that moron, I was willing to do that all night.

"Five more minutes, I need to finish my blueberry milkshake," she said taking an extremely small sip.

"Annabeth, you've been trying to drink that for half an hour. You've only finish a quarter of it, so I can tell you hate it. Just leave it and let's go," I told her.

"Ugh, fine. Sorry to end this conversation, Jacob, but I think Percy's getting restless," she said getting up from her seat and waving bye to Jacob, "I'll be in your car Percy, remember to pay the bill."

Did she think I was that stupid? I took the bill from Jacob, glaring at him as I did. I put the money on the table, purposely not giving it to him.

I turned around to leave when Jacob stopped me, "Hey, Percy, Mr. Jackson, could you give this to Annabeth? Don't open it, it's for her."

I grabbed a piece of paper from him and nodded. Of course, as soon as I turned a corner, positive that he couldn't see me, I opened the note. It was... his number? Since when does the guy give the girl his number? This is ridiculous.

I threw the slip of paper in the trash can as I left the restaurant. Too bad Jacob wouldn't fit in the garbage can. I think he would it more comfortable than what I was going to do to him if he winked even one more time at Annabeth.

I walked into the cool evening heading towards my car. I unlocked it, not sure how Annabeth had gotten in. I sat down in the driver's seat, but Annabeth wasn't in the passenger seat.

I got back out of the car and scanned the parking lot for her. Did she forget where I parked? No, that wasn't like her. Where had she gone then? She knew better than to wander off. She definitely hadn't walked, she lived too far away.

I jogged around the packed parking lot shouting her name. I swear to the gods, if she was just messing with me...

I started to panic after ten minutes of searching. I ran back to my car, but she still wasn't there. The restaurant! She might have gone back in to look for me.

I walked back to the restaurant, all the way to the podium, "Have you seen Annabeth Chase?"

The lady that was standing there was focusing on a stack of papers, "On T.V maybe. What do you want kid?"

She looked up and saw me. She started to hyperventilate, which can not be good for middle aged women.

"Okay, calm down. Let's not be irrational," I told her. It was pretty ironic since I had just been frantically running through the parking lot screaming my co-star's name.

I don't think she heard me because she picked up the phone, "Hey, Charlene. You'll never guess who standing here with me. No, not the president, even better. PERCY JACKSON!"

I had to cover my ears as she shrieked my name. I think my eardrums just blew up. Oh wait... they're okay. Actually, I think I'm half-deaf in my right ear.

Oh gods, now that her friend or whatever knew, the paparazzi were going to be parading around here any minute. Of course they were monsters, so they would be hunting me down for their next meal. Unfortunately.

It had been easier when I wasn't a famous movie star, but I loved my job... so I have a problem.

I booked it out of the restaurant as fast as I could and into my car. I could search for Annabeth this way, right? I mean she would find me and if she couldn't she would just call me to- she would just call me, so why didn't I call her? I'm such an idiot. Demigods weren't supposed too use their cellphones unless it was an emergency, and this was an emergency right?

I ripped my phone out of my pocket, keeping my eyes on the road. I scrolled through my contacts list, trying not to kill some innocent pedestrian.

Annabeth- found it. I pressed my phone to my ear listening to it ring. I know it's illegal to talk on my phone and drive at the same time, so don't give me some hour long lecture like Annabeth would. It is an EMERGENCY. I give myself the right to do this.

Come on, Annabeth, pick-up. Of course, the line goes dead. Annabeth must be in trouble if she can't even pick up her phone. I floored the pedal, ready to search the city to find her.

I stopped at a stop sign next to a row of alleys a couple blocks away from the restaurant. My eyes skimmed through my surroundings. Dumpster, two cats fighting, a homeless man with a cardboard sign, a bakery, someone with a black hoodie fighting off an ogre, a chocolate shop... wait, back it up, someone with a black hoodie fighting off an ogre... Annabeth?

ANNABETH CHASE'S POV

This thing was ticking me off. Stupid, ugly ogre. I had my dagger out and was fighting furiously with the fat beast. I was much quicker, but it was much, much bigger.

That Jacob kid had already gotten on my last nerve. I didn't want to be rude, so I kept talking with him. He just kept flirting with me so there was much that I could do. He even got a chair and sat at the table with Percy and me. The only reason I tolerated him was because Percy seemed to be irritated by him, which I found amusing. I honestly didn't get _why_it irritated him that some other guy was flirting with me, but then again, I never understood Percy and I don't think I ever will.

I had been waiting by Percy's car, since the doofus forgot to give me the keys. Then I saw two large shapes out of the corner of my eye. I walked off, seeing if they would follow me and they did. Which was unlucky for me, because they were two huge ogres. At least I got them away from Percy, he probably would have died if they got a hold of him. Of course, he wouldn't see ogres though because of the Mist.

I obviously had to fight them the other choice was to die, so yeah, I think I made a good decision. The first one was a mound of golden dust in about ten seconds, but the second one seemed to be a little more strategic than the first one. That wasn't saying much though because they were as dumb as doorknob. Maybe even dumber. They might actually be as dumb as Percy. Actually, no, Percy's still got them beat.

I was getting tired from fighting the hideous creature when another figure stepped out of the shadows. Please don't let it be another monster. I guess the gods heard my little prayer because what stepped out of the shadows wasn't a monster. It was even worse... it was Percy Jackson.

While I was stupidly standing there in shock, Percy swung his sword at the beast, knocking it off its feet. He stabbed it in the stomach and it disintegrated. He turned around to face me, his sea green eyes bore into mine with some much intensity, I forgot to breath.

He put a cap on his sword, which transformed into a pen. He always had that pen with him, and I had never known why until now.

"Annabeth, I'm not going to hurt you," he said softly stepping towards me. Hurt me? I could kick his butt if I wanted to.

"You little- agh! I had that ogre," I screamed. I really didn't, but I wasn't going to tell Percy that, "Then you had to come in! You think I'm scared of you, huh?"

I pushed him against a wall and put my dagger on the side of his neck, "Who's scary now?"

Percy's eyes were wide with fear. Obviously, he hadn't been expecting me to do that.

"I-uh- since when... what? What are you?" he asked.

I'm pretty sure that's the stupidest question he could have asked when I had a knife to his throat, "It depends, what are you?"

He gulped like he was trying to figure out if he should tell the truth. I already knew he was a demigod by just watching him fight, but he's Percy, so he hadn't figured out that I was a demigod. I'm also a daughter of Athena, so I'm basically born with a super smart brain.

"I-I'm a demigod," he managed.

"Well, no duh!"

"You asked!"

"True, but do you know what I am?" I asked.

"Uh- I'm hoping you're not a monster." Gods, he was stupid.

"Really? Because-" I couldn't finish my sentence because Percy had done some complicated move and now my back was to the wall and he had his sword at my neck. I didn't even have enough time to process what had just happened.

"Tell me what you are," he demanded.

"I'm a demigod, you dimwit, now let go of me!" I told him. He stepped back reluctantly, but kept his sword out.

"I see we're having some trust issues," I noted, gesturing towards his weapon.

"You're daggers are still out, so I'm not the only one," he pointed towards my weapons.

"Fair enough," I said.

"Annabeth, how 'bout we both put away our sharp objects at the same time?" Percy suggested.

"Okay," I said, putting my daggers in my boots as Percy "capped" his sword and put it in his pocket.

"I think we both have explaining to do," Percy said, staring at me as if I was some strange creature.

"In that case, I'll go first," I told him.

CHAPTER THREE, COMPLETE. I'M GONNA BE INTRODUCING MORE CHARACTERS NEXT CHAPTER LIKE JASON, THALIA, GROVER, PIPER, ETC. REVIEW AND LEMME KNOW HOW I DID WITH THIS CHAPTER!


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR: AWKWARD IS JUST TOO SMALL OF A WORD

STUPID HOMEWORK. I HAVE FIVE PROJECTS DUE NEXT WEEK IN FIVE DIFFERENT CLASSES. PLUS OTHER HOMEWORK FROM THE SAME SUBJECTS. I SWEAR THAT TEACHERS HOLD MEETINGS TO DECIDE WHEN THEY SHOULD ASSIGN HOMEWORK...THEN THEY ALL ASSIGN IT ON THE SAME DAY. NOW THAT I'M ALMOST DONE VENTING, HERE'S CHAPTER FOUR.

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PJO OR HOO. I OWN THE IDEA AND PLOT THOUGH, SO TRY TO STEAL IT. I DARE YOU. IT WON'T BE A HAPPY ENDING FOR YOU.**

**PERCY JACKSON'S POV**

I was having trouble processing the situation.

"I'm a daughter Athena," Annabeth told me, waiting for my reaction. We had sat down in the narrow alley, across from each other.

"That explains a lot," I told her, "Like why you always know the answer to any question someone will ask you. And how you can memorize your lines in one day. And how you always show people up."

She scowled at me when I said the last one, "I better have heard that wrong."

"Oh, but you didn't," I said.

"I'll get you for that later. So, obviously, Athena couldn't teach me how to fight so I learned to fend for myself," She told me.

"Why couldn't Athena teach you? Isn't she the war goddess?" I asked.

"Do you really think that she has the time to teach me? She's a goddess for crying out loud!" Annabeth cried in disbelief and a little bit of hurt. I realized that I had just asked a very stupid question. I hurt me a little bit too that I had only seen my dad on a couple occasions in my life, so I could understand where she was coming from.

"Does your dad ever visit you?" she asked.

I shook my head, "I've only seen him about three times in my life. So, back to your story," I said, trying to lighten the mood a little bit.

"I leaned to fight at a really young age. The monsters came after me once a realized what I was. I ran away when was seven," she told me, inspecting the ground.

"Why would you run away?" I asked. That didn't really sound like Annabeth.

"The monsters were coming after my family. My two half brothers, my step-mom, and my dad could have been hurt. I needed to get away from them, they were in trouble," she explained to me.

"How did you survive? Any demigod that young would have died," I wondered in disbelief.

First she fixed me with a menacing glare then she said, "You just implied that I was weak."

"No, no. I just meant that-" I didn't finish because Annabeth interrupted me.

"I met two demigods along the way, Thalia and Luke. They helped me and became my new family," she told me. The name Thalia seemed familiar to me. And the other name too...Luke... Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold up a sec. Luke? Luke Castellan? The guy she dated two years ago? He was a demigod?

"You mean Luke, as in Luke Castellan?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah," she said.

"Didn't you date him for a couple months two years ago?"

"Yes," she said slowly, "How do you know that?"

"I-I, uh," I stuttered. I was blushing and I felt my face heat up. I was completely obsessed with Annabeth Chase two years ago, right before I became a big-time actor. Hopefully, I was over the whole obsession thing. Not to sound stalker-ish or anything, but I had know everything about her. Well, I thought I did, but it turns out, most of the stuff written in articles and magazines are lies.

I tried changing the subject, "Why did you break up?"

"I felt like I only loved him as a brother. Nothing more," she told me. I felt slightly happier when I heard that. I didn't really know why, "You still didn't answer my question."

"Um, I, uh," I stammered intelligently.

"You know what? You can tell me later. So, I eventually went back home, after a while. After that my life gets pretty boring," she said finishing off her story.

"Boring? You became a famous actress. One of THE most famous actresses, I might add. I'm not seeing what the problem is," I said.

"Okay, I see your point," she said smiling, "But is being an actor anything like fighting off monsters everyday? Wondering if you'll wake up alive the next morning?"

"Actually, it's not possible to wake up dead in the morning. Because you wouldn't wake up at all," I told her trying to sound smart. All it did was earn me another glare.

"Don't you ever feel afraid that someday there will be a challenge that you'll die to? A fight that you'll lose to? A battle that you can never win?" she asked.

"Sure," I agreed, "Remember last week when I left the studio and there where a couple hundred girls waiting for me? You had to drive me home in your car."

Annabeth laughed quietly, "Yeah, I suppose that if there were anymore girls there that would have been a lost battle. But I was serious, Percy. What if one day, you face a mountain, so massive that you can't climb over it?"

"I wouldn't climb it. I would find another way over," I told her quietly. I was serious now because I knew she was being serious. This was her life she was telling me about.

"Good answer. I wish I had thought of that," she said.

I stayed quiet, not knowing what to say next.

"There's not much more to my life. But you still haven't told me about yourself," she said looking a me.

"Okay, but my life is way less interesting than yours," I told her, "So if you fall asleep... don't say I didn't warn you."

"Okay, well, continue," she said.

"Alright, so-" I was interrupted by my phone ringing. I didn't answer it.

"Pick it up, Percy," Annabeth told me.

"But I'm talking to you," I told her.

"Percy," Annabeth warned.

"Fine," I grumbled taking my phone out and sliding the answer bar. Input it to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked.

"_Percy, where are you? It's nearly twelve,"_ Nico said through the other end. I looked up at the sky and saw that it was dark. Annabeth looked up as well. I guess we where so caught up in out conversation, we didn't realize how long it had been.

"I'll be there in half an hour," I told him. Nico was staying in my apartment while his was being renovated.

_"You better be. Or I might just get bored and hang out in your bedroom. Where all you stuff is. All your secrets..."_ he trailed off and then he hung up.

I got up really fast. Who knew what Nico would do with the information he got from my room? "Annabeth, I'm gonna have to take a raincheck on the story telling thing. I've got a brat to deal with."

"That's fine, I better get home anyways," she said, standing up and dusting herself off, "But you promise to tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"Your life story, genius," she rolled her eyes.

"Right," I said, "Come on. I'll give you a ride home."

"Thanks," she said.

We got into my car and she gave me directions to her house.

She got out of the car and rummaged through her purse for her house keys. Her eyes got wide and she dumped everything onto the ground and searched through the contents of her purse again.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"I forgot my keys at the studio," she squeaked.

"Smart," I smirked. For once, she was the one that made a stupid mistake.

"What do I do now?" she cried.

"Ring the doorbell," I suggested. Duh.

"I live alone," she told me.

"You live alone?" I asked.

"Well, Thalia lives with me, but she's in San Francisco right now," she said, biting her lip, probably deciding what she should do.

"What can you do then?" I asked.

"There's one thing," she said nervously.

"You can break into your own house. I bet the police will think you're completely sane," I suggested helpfully.

"No, uh, Percy, can I ask a favor from you?"

"Yeah," I said slowly.

"Can I maybe stay at your place tonight?"

Well, what am I supposed to say? No? There were no words to describe how awkward this night had been.

"Yeah, I guess so."

I really hope that Nico would be asleep when we got home. Or he would hold this against me forever. Bring a girl home at one in the morning and your friends are guaranteed to tease you for life.

Annabeth got in the car and I started driving home as the car filled up with an awkward silence.

OKAY, PEOPLE ARE ASKING FOR ME TO UPDATE EARLY, WHICH MAKES ME FEEL LOVED! BUT JUST TO LET YOU KNOW I UPDATE ON WEEKENDS. GENERALLY SATURDAY. BUT THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE: HELLO, MY NAME IS NICO

SO... TIRED. BUT I'M UPDATING ANYWAYS, 'CUZ THAT'S HOW (INSERT POSITIVE ADJECTIVE HERE) I AM.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HOO, RICK RIORDAN DOES. IF YOU EVER SEE MY NAME ON ONE OF HIS BOOKS, YOU NEED TO GET YOUR EYES CHECKED OUT. **

**ANNABETH CHASE'S POV**

I fell asleep in Percy's car and woke up to him saying, "Get up! You're playing Cinderella, not Sleeping Beauty."

I swung my arm and, by pure luck, hit Percy in the face.

"OW," he cried. I opened my eyes and saw him rubbing his jaw, "Easy there, princess."

I stepped out of the car and my eyes adjusted to the darkness. I followed Percy to the front door and he pulled a key put of his pocket. He unlocked the door and help it open for me.

"Oh, suddenly we use manners?" I asked Percy sarcastically.

"What are you talking about?" he whispered. Why was he whispering? "I'm always a gentlemen."

"Really?" I scoffed.

"Shh!" he hushed me in a low tone. He walked through the dark halls.

"What did I do?" I hissed.

"Just be quiet. Hopefully Ni- I mean... my mom is sleeping. I don't want to wake her," he told me. I wasn't sure if Percy realized this or not, but he was terrible at lying to me.

"Oh, I see," I told him, "But can I ask for something?"

"What?" he asked.

"The truth?"

"What truth? I just told you the truth," he lied again.

"If you're not going to tell me the truth then atleast turn the lights on!"

"I'm telling you, that was the truth," he said flicking a light switch. Just one. It was barely enough to luminate the hallway.

"Obviously your definition of truth and my definition of truth are quite different," I said.

"The truth is... my mom's sleeping right now and I can't wake her," he told me. This didn't seem like the full truth.

"What else?"

"Fine, I guess you're gonna find out anyways," he sighed, "My friend, Nico, is-"

"Percy?" a voice called from what I presume was the living room.

"Dammit!" Percy cried. He started cussing, but I stopped him with a nice sharp elbow to the ribs. He glared at me, but I just glared back with even more intensity.

"Percy?" the voice called again. I heard someone get off a couch and walk towards the hallway.

"Uh..." Percy said intelligently.

"Perce, is that you?" A guy said as he reached the door. He stopped when he saw me and his eyes assesed the situation. He looked about fifteen or sixteen. He was wearing black jeans, a black T-shirt, and dark grey combat boots. He had brown eyes and long black hair. I noticed a skull ring on his finger.

"Uh, hey Nico..." Percy said.

Nico looked like he was supressing a grin, "I, ah, see why you were late."

Percy glared at him with extreme force.

"Hey, I'm Nico," he told me leaning against the doorframe.

"Annabeth," I told him.

"Yeah, I've seen some of your movies," he said, "So... you Percy's girlfri-"

"Nico," Percy warned. My face felt hot. That was NOT a good sign.

Nico put his hands up in surrender, "What else am I supposed to expect when you bring a girl home at two?"

"Let's see... anything but that!" Percy cried.

"Oh, sorry. You basically just told me that she's not your girlfriend but you're still gonna-"

"Shut up, Nico!" Percy yelled.

"What happened to your sleeping mom?" I asked him, with a raised eyebrow.

Nico looked confused, "His mom is in Hawaii on a honeymoon. Y'know with his stepdad, Paul Blofis."

"Oh," I said, "You couldn't wake your mom because she's sleeping in HAWAII!"

"It wasn't a lie," Percy defended.

"It wasn't the whole truth though," I said crossing my arms.

"Percy, I can tell that Annabeth's capable of kicking you butt, so I suggest that you don't be stupid," Nico told Percy.

"Did you really just tell Percy to not be stupid?" I asked, "You're delusional if you think that's possible."

"Oh, you're right," Nico said. Then he turned to Percy, "Try not to be as stupid as usual."

I laughed and Nico joined me. Percy muttered something under his breath, but I didn't catch his words.

"What would your mom say if she heard you say that?" Nico asked Percy while he was pretending to be shocked.

"She would tell me to throw you out," Percy said.

Nico made a 'wrong answer' noise, "Incorrect. Try again, buddy."

Percy looked like he was ready to strangle Nico. I decided it would be best if that didn't happen so I asked, "Where can I crash?"

"Guest bedroom," Percy grumbled and point to a door at the end of the hall.

"Oh, so you're not... I see," Nico said. Percy's face flushed red when he understood what Nico had thought.

"You want something to eat?" Percy asked me.

"No, I'm good," I told him.

"I'll take a taco," Nico said walking back to the living room.

"I didn't ask you," Percy said.

"Oh, I still wanna taco," Nico said taking a seat.

Percy frowned, "Get it yourself."

"You know what? I'm not in the mood for tacos anymore," Nico flicked through some channels until he found one that he liked.

"Where's the washroom?" I asked.

"There's one in the guest room," Percy told me.

"Alright then," I said, "Percy?"

"Yeah," he replied walking towards the room Nico was in.

"Thanks... for letting me stay here for the night," I thanked him.

"No prob," he said.

"Good night, Nico," I called into the living room.

"G'night," he called back.

"'Night, Percy," I said.

"Nighty-night, princess," he replied taking a seat next to Nico.

"Princess?" I asked.

"Okay, nighty-night, Wise Girl. I hope the bedbugs bite," he said, eyes now glued to the screen.

"Percy, it's 'Don't let the bedbugs bite'," I corrected.

"No, I meant what I said," he told me.

I rolled my eyes and walked into the spare bedroom. After completing my 'night-time rituals' I lay down on the bed. I was still in my jeans and I was still wearing a hoodie, but I didn't want to get up and ask Percy for some spare clothes.

I drifted off to sleep, but before I lost unconsciousness I heard Nico scream from the living room, "DUDE! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS BEFORE?"

WHAT IS NICO TALKING ABOUT? I KNOW, BUT YOU DON'T. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. IF YOU DON'T I MIGHT DECIDE TO STOP UPDATING... I'M KIDDING. I WOULD NEVER EVER THREATEN YOU, RIGHT? AGREE WITH ME OR I'LL FIND YOU.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX: PERCY, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?

HELLO, SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. I HAVE A COUPLE PROBLEMS AND OTHER STUFF THAT PROBABLY DOESN'T MATTER TO YOU GUYS. I AM GOING TO LET YOU KNOW THAT MY UPDATING SCHEDULE IS GOING TO BE OFF FOR THE NEXT MONTH BECAUSE I HAVE EXAMS. JUST INCASE YOU ARE WONDERING. I SHOULD BE BACK ON TRACK BY JULY.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HOO, RICK RIORDAN DOES. THIS IS MY IDEA THOUGH, SO DON'T STEAL IT.**

**PERCY'S POV**

"Shut up," I hissed at Nico. This is exactly why I couldn't trust him with secrets, "She's, like, two doors down."

"Sorry," he apologized, "But that's what you get for telling me."

"That doesn't mean you have to go around shouting it to the whole world!"

"I said sorry," he reminded me.

I huffed and sat back on the sofa.

"When did you figure out she was a demigod?" he asked.

"A couple hours ago," I told him. I wasn't sure if Annabeth was going to be okay with me telling Nico that she was a demigod, but believe me, I had no intention of telling her. Nico was a demigod too, and he would have found out eventually.

"Is that why you were late?" he asked.

"Yeah, we were attacked some ogres," I said, starting to get irritated with his questions.

"This is so weird," he said to himself, "Does anyone else know?"

"Not that I know of," I admitted.

"Jason, is so gonna hear about this," Nico said. Why did I have this kid in my house?

"Nico, do you know what a secret is?" I asked.

"Sure I do," he said picking up my remote. He flicked through a couple pages (A/N It was a touch screen remote. I used to have one in my house).

He found what he was looking for, "Here it is."

He touched a button and I looked up at the screen. It took me a second with my dyslexia to find out what it said. It read 'Video Call- Jason Grace'.

"Nico!" I yell whispered, "What are you doing?"

I attempted to snatch the remote, but Nico held it out of my reach, "Calling Jason, what does it look like?"

I heard a groggy 'hello?' come from my speakers. I looked at the screen and saw my friend Jason on the screen. He was sitting there rubbing his eyes probably wondering why someone was trying to get a hold of him through a video call.

"Jason, you'll never guess what," Nico said.

Jason ran his hand through his blonde hair and asked, "Why the Hades did you wake me up at three in the morning?"

"Hey, leave my dad out of this," Nico said, not answering Jason's question.

"Nico," I warned. I was ready to tackle him if needed. I hope this noise wasn't waking Annabeth up.

"Nico, could you please tell me so I can get back to bed?" Jason begged, "You're just lucky that I bothered to pick up in the first place."

"Okay, so Percy found a famous demigod," Nico told him.

Jason's electric blue eyes went wide. He was definitely awake now, "Who?"

"Nico," I repeated in the same tone, "You better not."

"Annabeth Chase," he answered.

That did it. I pounced on him sending him tumbling to the ground. He hit his head on the table, but I pushed his face into my carpet so he couldn't talk.

"I already knew that," Jason told us.

I got off Nico and I heard him wheezing and trying to get oxygen into his lungs. I made an attempt at ignoring him, "What?"

"I said I already knew that," Jason repeated.

"How?" I asked.

"My sister, Thalia, is like her best friend or something," he shrugged. Some puzzle pieces clicked in place inside my head. That's where I heard the name Thalia before.

"How come you never told us?" I asked.

"How come you never asked?"

I don't think that made any sense.

Jason sighed, "It was a joke, Percy. And to answer your question, it just never came up."

"Oh, Sparky," Nico said.

"Hey, Gloom-central, don't call me that," Jason told Nico.

"Piper calls you that," Nico pointed out.

"Piper is my _girlfriend_. You are _not_," Jason countered.

"Whatever. I was going to say that Percy has a guest over tonight," Nico grinned at me.

Jason looked confused, "Who?"

"She's sleeping so you have to stay quiet," Nico told him.

"_She_?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, Percy's girlfriend is over," Nico said. I whipped my head around to stare at Nico. If only looks could kill...

"I wasn't exactly aware that Percy had a girlfriend," Jason smirked.

"Well, take a guess at who it is," Nico said, but changed his mind, "Actually, I'll just tell you. It's the one, the only, Annabeth Chase."

"No way," Jason said in disbelief. Then he looked at me, "She's your girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend," I cried out in disbelief.

"Then why is she in you house?" Jason asked.

"Long story," I said.

"Or is the story as short as 'she's my girlfriend'?" Jason teased. Apparently, you have the right to be a jerk when you're sixteen.

"She. Is. Not. My. Girlfriend," I said through clenched teeth.

"Whatever you say, bro," Jason put his hands up in surrender.

I heard footsteps in the hallway. I froze. I could tell that Nico was frozen next to me.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked. Nobody answered.

Annabeth walked through the door and stopped when she saw what was going on.

Jason couldn't see her through the camera because she was out of the field of view, so he asked, "Is someone coming? Is it Annabeth?"

Annabeth stepped closer and I guess Jason saw her because he became petrified with his mouth half-open. Annabeth's eyes flickered from me, to the screen, to Nico, and then back to me. Her eyes lingered on me for another second before she asked, "What are you doing?"

"We're... video calling. It's quite obvious, really," I tried to cover up.

"In the middle of the night?" she asked with an eyebrow raised.

"We never sleep," Nico added.

"Call me crazy, but I don't believe you," she said.

"Okay, you're crazy," I said. She glared at me, "What? You technically asked me to call you crazy. I was only listening to your demands."

"How did you know that I was in Percy's house?" Annabeth asked Jason.

"Er, he told me..."

Annabeth tried to kill me with her eyes. Sorry, Annabeth, that doesn't work; I already tried.

She looked back at Jason and nonchalantly asked, "And who are you?"

"Jason," he answered, "I'm a friend of Percy's."

"Friend?" I scoffed, "Two seconds ago you were teasing me about a girlfriend I never had."

Jason chose to ignore me, "May I asked your relation to Percy?"

"I'm Percy's co-worker," she told him.

"Percy, do you let all co-workers sleep in you house?" Jason asked with a smirk.

"No, but apparently I let idiots sleepover," I gestured towards Nico.

Jason laughed, "So Annabeth, you must be a level higher than a co-worker then..."

Annabeth turned red, understanding what he was hinting at, "No, I'm just his-" she sighed, "I'm his friend, that's it."

"Oh," Jason said disappointed. Obviously he thought that I was lying, but Annabeth had just confirmed what I had said.

"You look kinda familiar..." Annabeth said.

"No, no," Jason disagreed. Atleast _he_ was trying to keep it a secret. It being the fact that I told them that Annabeth was a demigod, "I don't think so."

"I'm positive that I've seen those eyes before," Annabeth persisted. She snapped her fingers, "I got it. Are you, by any chance, related to Thalia Grace?"

"Uh, yeah," Jason said. Gods, she was going to figure it out now.

"So, you're a demi-" she stopped and stared at Nico. She didn't know that he knew that she was a demigod. My head hurt from trying to figure a way out of this situation.

After a long silence, I decided it would be best to tell the almost-truth, "Annabeth, Nico's a demigod."

I really hope that Nico didn't mind.

"Percy, do you know what a secret is?" Nico asked in the same tone I had used earlier.

"Sure I do," I said using he same words he had used earlier, "I just thought it would be better if we came clean."

"You think?" Annabeh asked. Ouch.

"I did come clean!" Nico cried out, "But you didn't let me take a shower so I became filthy!"

"Are we still speaking metaphorically?" Jason asked.

"Yes," Nico said.

"Good," Jason said, "Because you can really smell when you don't take a shower."

Annabeth stood in silence until something clicked in her head, "Wait, Percy, did you tell them that I was a demigod?"

Jason looked worried, "You know what? It's getting late and I have a date with Piper tomorrow so... bye."

The screen went black and the room felt colder as Annabeth kept staring at me.

"Well," she said, "I'm waiting for an answer."

"Yes, but also no," I admitted.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked.

"Uh, I told Nico, but I didn't tell Jason," I told her.

"Then who told Jason?" she asked.

"Thalia," I said.

Annabeth muttered something under her breath about having a talk with Thalia.

"Annabeth, look, I'm sorry," I apologized.

"It wasn't your secret to tell, Percy," she walked away.

SHORT CHAPTER. I HAVE AN IDEA, BUT I'M LOOKING FOR A WAY TO CONNECT IT FROM WHERE I AM. I'D LIKE TO KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGT ABOUT THIS CHAPTER, SO JUST CLICK THE REVIEW BUTTON UNDERNEATH THIS AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN: YOU ARE IN SOOOO MUCH TROUBLE

EXAMS ARE STRESSING ME OUT. AND I STILL HAVE ABOUT THREE WEEKS. WATCH ME CRAM THE DAY BEFORE. I PROBABLY WON'T GET ANY SLEEP AND THEN I'LL HAVE TO DRINK LOTS OF COFFEE (EVEN THOUGH I CAN'T STAND THE SMELL OF IT) AND I'LL PROBABLY START TWITCHING FROM HIGH AMOUNTS OF CAFFEINE. AT LEAST I'LL STAY AWAKE DURING MY EXAMS. PLUS I HAVE A GREAT IDEA FOR A NEW STORY, BUT I CAN'T START IT BECAUSE I'M ALREADY HAVING TROUBLE KEEPING UP WITH THREE STORIES AS IT IS.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HOO, RICK RIORDAN DOES. DON'T STEAL MY PLOT THOUGH BECAUSE I'LL COME AFTER YOU WITH A CHAINSAW WHILE I'M ON A CAFFEINE RUSH.**

ANNABETH CHASE'S POV

What made Percy think he had the right to tell some strangers (Well, they were strangers to me) that I was a demigod? I was starting to think that I couldn't trust him.

I guess I was sort of my fault for not directly telling Percy that he couldn't go around telling everyone about my life. I mean, how was I supposed to know that Percy was stupid enough to not read between the lines?

I'm getting out of his house as soon as I can. Why? I hate him. I hate him, I hate him, I hate him. I hate him so much, how could Lu- Percy do this to me? I honestly thought that I could trust him, but he goes and leaves me and... I'm not talking about Percy anymore, am I?

I heard knocking on my door and I got up from the chair I was sitting in, "Annabeth, are you in there?"

I didn't say anything.

"Annabeth? Look, I'm sorry. You don't have to forgive me but..." he didn't finish his sentence, but I knew what he was saying: _It would be nice if you would. _

I ignored him and climbed into the bed. I shut my eyes and fell asleep thinking of a person who had betrayed me. Turned their back on me. Left me alone.

PAGE BREAK

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping **(A/N This is the noise that I've been waking up to for a couple weeks. At five in the morning. Yeah, it sucks.)****  
**  
I glanced at the clock which read eleven o'clock. Wow, I hadn't even slept that long.

I pulled the blanket off of me and walked silently towards the door. I was about to turn the knob when I paused. What would Percy say if I walked into his kitchen like last night never happened?

I twisted the doorknob slowly and the door swung open without a sound. What was lying in front of the door surprised me.

Percy was leaning against the wall passed out. He head was lolled to one side and he was snoring lightly. I noted that he was still wearing the same clothes that he had been wearing the night before.

Had he waited for me to open the door all night? That was kind of sweet. All my anger from the previous night melted away. He looked cute when he was- what am I saying? Percy is not cute to me. Sure he has millions of fangirls, but I am _not_one of them. I'm sure of that; 100% positive.

I contemplated whether I should wake him up or not. I made my decision and walked to the kitchen.

I poured some water into a glass and walked back towards the bedroom. I stopped in front of Percy and sprayed his face with ice cold water. He yelped and cried out, "What was that for?"

I shrugged, "I was trying to wake you up."

"Did you even try other ways of waking me up? Like simply shaking my shoulder?" he asked.

"No," I admitted.

He got up and the water on his shirt dried up instantly.

I guess my mouth was hanging open or something because Percy said, "Son of Poseidon, remember?"

I looked back at his face, "No, you never actually told me."

"Oh," Percy said, "Then, just to let you know, Poseidon is my dad."

"Oh really?" I asked sarcastically. I'm pretty sure I could figure that much out from the whole _'My shirt can dry in two seconds_' thing.

"So, about last night..." Percy said.

"You're forgiven," I said before he could apologize again or do something stupid. Who am I kidding? Percy is bound to do something stupid, in the next hour probably.

He grinned, "Awesome. I really am sorry, Annabeth."

"I know," I told him, "It explains why you fell asleep in front of the door."

He blushed, "Uh, yeah, I was waiting for you to open the door."

I felt my stomatch drop, yet flutter at the same time. I felt guilty for not letting him in to apologize, but it felt... good to know that Percy cared enough to sleep outside my door for me.

"Sorry about that," I apologized.

"Are you apologizing? You didn't even do anything wrong," Percy said.

"Yes, actually I did," I told him. I sighed, preparing for the truth, "The truth is... I wasn't really mad at you. Well, I guess I was a little bit at first..."

"That was you when you're a little bit mad? I'd hate to see you when you're in a full-out rage," Percy laughed.

I laughed with him. It was nice to forget my worries, even if only for a moment.

"Wait," Percy said, "If you weren't mad at me..."

Gods, the one time he decides to use his brain...

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me," he said. He started walking towards the kitchen.

I grabbed his arm and he turned back, "Yes?"

I decided that I've kept a problem to myself for too long, "I'm going to tell you something Percy. This time I'm going to make you promise not to tell anyone else."

"I promise," Percy said, "Is this a long story? Because if it is, I'm going to sit down."

I smiled. Did Percy have any serious moments in his life or did he just ruin them all with senseless comments?

"You can sit down if you want. Can we go in the kitchen?" I asked.

"Yeah, Nico's going to be passed out on the couch for another three hours. Plus he's a heavy sleeper," Percy told me.

"Is he a son of Hypnos?" I asked.

Percy chuckled, "He wishes. No, he's a son of Hades."

I nodded my head, "That's cool. Now I know three demigods from the Big Three."

We walked into the kitchen and Percy asked me if I wanted anything to eat. I said no.

"Who's the third?" Percy asked.

"Th-" I stopped because I wasn't sure if Thalia was okay with me letting people know she was a demigod. I decided to take the risk, "Thalia."

"Oh, I think she's Jason's sister," Percy said. He reached into a cupboard and pulled out a bowl.

"Jason's half-sister, you mean," I said. There was no way those two were full siblings. Other than their eyes, they looked nothing alike. I admired his kitchen. It was actually neat except for the heap of dishes in the sink. His island was a tank with real fish. Never seen that beforw, but I guess there's a first time for everything. I took a seat at the island and pulled out a black bar stool.

"You sure? Who's Thalia's dad?" Percy asked. Pouring some cereal into his bowl.

"Zeus," I told him.

"Jason's dad is Jupiter," Percy told me. He got some milk out of the massive fridge.

Jupiter? "Wouldn't his dad be _Zeus_?"

"No, he's a Roman demigod," Percy told me grabbing a spoon. He say down at the island, opposite of me.

That's weird, "I've never met a Roman demigod before."

"Most Greek demigods are oblivious to Roman demigods. And vice versa," Percy said with a mouthful of cereal.

"Whoa Percy, using some big words there," I teased.

He shrugged, "I think you're rubbing off on me."

"I just hope you're _not_rubbing off on me," I said.

"Your story," Percy grumbled obviously not pleased that I was insulting his intelligence.

"Oh, right. I'm going to give you the short version. Maybe I'll tell you the whole story another day," I said.

"Fine by me," Percy said shoving another spoonful of cereal into his mouth.

I tried to find the right way to start. I wasn't really sure how Percy would react, "So, you know about Luke, right?"

"Castellan?" he asked a lot more alert than he was a minute ago.

"Yeah, and you know that we dated, right?"

Percy nodded his head slowly, "Yeah, for about a month or something like that."

"That's how long the public knew about it," I told him.

Percy looked slightly shocked when he realized what I was getting at. He seemed lost for words, "You dated him _longer_than that?" he managed.

"Well, yeah. I've known him since I was seven," I admitted.

"You dated him when you where _seven_?" Percy cried out.

"No, you moron. I said I've known him since I was seven. I never said that we were going out then," I rolled my eyes. Gods, Percy had a thick skull.

"Oh," Percy calmed down.

"I started dating him when I was fourteen. After we got really close," I told him, ready to begin my story, "That was just before I started acting professionally."

I looked at Percy to see if he was paying attention. Percy nodded his head to show that he was listening. He stared at me waiting for me to continue. His green eyes were so deep, like an endless ocean. He looked like he was trying to concentrate on my story. His eyes were partially covered with his dark hair. Percy needed a haircut. But then again, I kind of like his hair like this.

Percy was gesturing with his hand, "Annabeth? You just zoned out."

Oh, he was motioning for me to continue. What was I doing again? Oh, right the story. I blame Percy for distracting me. Or more correctly, his looks. Gods, what was I even thinking about this for?

I cleared my throat, "So Luke was actually my boyfriend for about two years. And I thought we were really close."

"_You_thought?" Percy interrupted.

"Yeah, apparently Luke didn't think so," I mumbled in a voice that was barely audible.

"What did _he_ think?" Percy asked with a hint of irritation. But it wasn't directed at me.

That I was just a disposable piece of garbage; something you throw away once you're done with it. I bit my tongue to keep from blurting that out, "He thought that... it would be better if we broke up."

"That doesn't sound like the full truth," Percy accused.

"It isn't," I admitted reluctantly.

Percy didn't push the matter and further, "So why were you mad about this yesterday?" Percy asked. His cereal lay forgotten in front of him.

"Because I was thinking about last night," I told him.

"What about last night?" He asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"About when we were at the restaurant," I said. I held in a grin, "And you were being way too over-protective."

"I was not!" Percy protested.

"Believe what you want."

"I was not! I could care less about you and that- that jerk!"

"Whatever gets you through the day Percy," I stifled a laugh.

Percy gave me his deluxe-glare that said, _This isn't over_, "What exactly reminded you of Luke?"

"That was it," I said simply.

"The over-protectiveness?" Percy asked.

I was tempted to use humor to say this, "Exactly what Luke was about. He wouldn't let a guy lay eyes on me. At first I thought it was because he loved me, but it wasn't that exactly. He was constantly jealous. Almost as bad as you yesterday."

Percy looked like he wanted to protest, "I was not-" he stopped himself when he realized I was waiting for him to shut-up.

"He ended up breaking up with me because- actually, you know what? I'll tell you that tragedy another time," I said, trying to push the reasons back into their safe at the back of my head.

"This moron broke up with you. Not the other way around?"

I felt the need to defend Luke. He had been my friend for so long. I thought about what he did to me and I was filled with despise. I looked at Percy and nodded my head slowly.

Percy's knuckles went white as he gripped the table, "I'm not liking this guy."

"Join the club," I told him.

"He doesn't have the right to do that to you," Percy said getting worked up over someone he's never met.

I almost corrected him, but I stopped myself. It wasn't going to hurt Percy if he got his anger out.

"Percy, you're getting jealous again," I pointed out, my face breaking into a grin. I found it kind of cute that he would stand up for me like that.

"Am not," Percy protested.

"Are too," I insisted getting up from the bar stool and walking out of the room.

"Am not!" Percy called from behind me. I heard the screech of a chair as Percy got up.

"Yes, Percy you are!" I called back, laughing.

OKAY, SO I WANTED TO MAKE LUKE A GOOD GUY AND NOT THE TYPICAL BAD BOYFRIEND FOR ANNABETH, BUT IT SEEMS LIKE IT'S GOING TO BE THAT WAY. I'LL FIX IT IN THE LATER CHAPTERS, I PROMISE. I'M GOING TO THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR REVIEWS NOW BECAUSE I HAVE NOT DONE THAT YET. SO THANK YOU. REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT. I'M PRETTY SURE THIS IS A LONG-ISH CHAPTER. IN FACT, IT MIGT BE MY LONGEST CHAPTER YET. BUT IT WON'T EVEN MATTER IF IT WASN'T A GOOD CHAPTER, SO LET ME KNOW HOW I DID WITH THIS CHAPTER. I'LL TRY TO UPDATE SOON.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT: A PARTY?

YOU GUYS MISSED ME, I KNOW IT. OR MAYBE YOU JUST MISSED MY STORIES...

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HOO, BUT I DO OWN THIS STORY. SO IF YOU TRY PLAGIARIZING, I'LL MAKE YOU WRITE THE EXAMS THAT I WROTE. THAT IS THE WORST TYPE OF TORTURE IN THE WORLD. **

**PERCY'S POV**

"Are you serious?" I asked. My manager was on the other end, making my day worse.

"_Well, yeah. You've been single your entire acting career. It's bad for publicity," _she said,_ "You need to find a girlfriend. Please don't find a boyfriend."_

I rolled my eyes, "Is this necessary?"

"_Yes_."

I groaned, "So what am I supposed to do? Make a girl appear out of thin air?"

"_Pff, of course not. That's ridiculous._" my manager said. No, I thought, this _whole thing_ is ridiculous, "_Just find a girl. Preferably another celebrity. Hey, what about Annabeth Chase? She'll be perfect."_

Thank the gods that Annabeth was flipping through the TV channels and not paying attention to me because I could feel heat rising up in my cheeks and there was no doubt that I was blushing a furious shade of red, "No. Definitely no."

"_Why not? You'd be a perfect couple. Two movie stars dating. And since she's your love interest in the movie, she could be your love interest in real life! And you could have a couple name, like Anercy, or Percannabeth, or Percabeth! That has a nice ring to it, Percabeth. Even your couple name is cute!"_

"No. It's a bad idea."

"_C'mon, Percy."_

"No," I repeated.

"_At least ask her about it_," she insisted

"Fine," I grumbled.

I turned to Annabeth, but lost all of my courage. What if she laughed in my face for even asking such a ridiculous idea? I could hear her now, "_What, you? That's the most outrageous thing I've ever heard of!"_

I don't think I could take the rejection. I put the phone back up to my face, "She said no, too."

I heard my manager sigh on the other end, "_Well, then you'll have to think of something else, and fast."_

"Fine, I will," I said as I hung up. I ran my hands through my hair. What was I supposed to do now?

"Who was that?" Nico asked walking into the room with a plate piled high with Pop-Tarts. A sugary breakfast at two in the afternoon?

"Four?" Annabeth asked pointing at the plate.

Nico shrugged, "I'm hungry." He turned back to me and raised an eyebrow in question.

"My manager." I said.

"What does she want now?" he asked with a mouthful of Pop-Tart.

"A girlfriend," I muttered.

Nico started choking. Annabeth got up and patted him on the back. And he started coughing.

"What?" he shrieked, "I thought she was married. She has a HUSBAND!"

I started laughing, "I meant a girlfriend for _me_."

Annabeth's eyes flashed with worry for a split-second before she joined me and grinned.

Nico just glared at me, "Then why didn't you say that? You nearly gave me a heartattack."

He narrowed his eyes at me as I kept laughing, "I'm a son of Hades. I have the ability to conjure up skeletons, split the earth in half, and travel through shadows. I could make your death look like an accident. Do you really want to mess with me?"

I shut up after that. When Nico turned around, I made a face at Nico and saw. I saw a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth, but she did a good job holding it in.

Nico must've seen Annabeth struggling with herself because he turned around. When he saw that nothing was going on, he asked, "So what exactly do you need a girlfriend for? And my second question: what girl is desperate enough to go out with you?"

Annabeth laughed at that one.

"Publicity," I shrugged like it was no big deal.

"What? That's so stupid," Nico commented.

"Tell me about it," I said, "And to top it off, I have to find a way to find a celebrity girlfriend. Fast."

"Have a party," Nico suggested taking a seat in a leather recliner.

"Omigods, that's a good idea," Annabeth said, "And you can make it... special. Make it different."

"Different?" I echoed.

"Yeah," Nico said, "Like costume party. Or like everyone has to wear one color. Like black."

I rolled my eyes, "Okay, well what should I do?"

"Masquerade," Annabeth suggested, "Mingle with all the girls and choose the one yoh like the best."

I detected a little poison in her voice, for whatever reason.

I nodded, "And then everyone can take their masks off later."

"Awesome," Nico said finishing off his third Pop-Tart, "When is this going to be? Tomorrow night?"

"Yeah, that'll work." I said.

"Just make sure all the girls you invite are single, or you're going to get a couple slaps across the face." Nico warned.

Annabeth furrowed her eyebrows together, "We're forgetting something."

"Yeah, I'll be there to pick up the broken hearts," Nico smirked, "It's all covered."

"No, that's not it," Annabeth said.

"Snacks? That's covered," I said.

"No..." Annabeth eyes went wide and she turned to face me, "We're shooting to day."

"OH SHI-"

"PERCY!" Annabeth screamed.

"I mean, OH SHOOT!" I corrected myself.

"Let's go, like, right now!" Annabeth jumped off the sofa.

"Catch you later," Nico waved calmly from the recliner, surfing the channels.

SHORT CHAPTER... I FELT LIKE ENDING IT THERE THOUGH. REMEMBER TO REVIEW! I'M PLANNING FOR THIS STORY TO BE 20-25 CHAPTERS, BUT I MIGHT MAKE A SEQUEL, YOU NEVER KNOW...


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE: THE PARTY

ALRIGHT, TIME FOR SOME PERCABETH! SORRY IF THE CHAPTER SUCKS, I'M INTE MIDDLE OF A SEVERE CASE OF WRITER'S BLOCK. WHEN AM I NOT?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HOO. RICK RIORDAN DOES. DON'T STEAL THE PLOT. I OWN IT. DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU.**

ANNABETH CHASE'S POV

I was angry. No, more than that. I was a seething cauldron of furiousness threatening to boil over.

Who was Percy's manager, thinking that she could set him up with some girl by force? He should have the right to choose who and when.

I broke out of my infuriating trance when I popped a balloon in my hands.

Nico, Percy, and I we're at the banquet hall where the party would be held. We were helping decorate for tonight since we had nothing better to do (We didn't have shooting today).

Yesterday, Percy and I got out butts whipped for being late and to top it off, I wasn't really into it. I had been the one making all the mistake and messing up my lines.

Thalia also wasn't back so I was in Percy's house for another day. I told him I would get a hotel room, but he wouldn't let me.

"This place looks wicked." Nico commented. He was sitting at one of the round tables playing with streamers.

It was true. Percy wanted to go with a green and blue theme and I had taken the liberty to add silver to all the decorations.

Percy nodded. "We just need to clear out a space for the dance floor."

"I'm on it." Nico said, jumping up from hus seat. Honestly, I think Nico was more excited about this than anybody. He said something about _rebounding_, I think. He had single-handedly invited two hundred single girls from the ages of fifteen to eighteen to the masquerade party, and half as many guys. He had also invited close friends like Jason and Piper, plus a few others I didn't know.

Percy turned to me, "You sure you aren't coming?"

I shook my head. Percy said that I could come to the party as well (he made it very clear that it was as friends), but I declined. Why? I'm honestly not sure. I don't think I could watch Percy with a bunch if other girls. I'm not jealous, though. I just think it would be... _boring_. Yeah, that's it.

"Positive? I'm sure Nico's going to make it lots of fun," he said convincingly.

I smiled, "Still, I think I'm just going to chill at your place. You'll be back by one, anyways."

The plan was for everyone to keep their masks on until midnight where everyone woukd take them off. Right beifre that, Percy would choose the girl who was going to be his new girlfriend. I tried not to pop another balloon at the thought of that.

He nodded, then smirked, "I was really hoping you would come so we could mock people behind their backs."

"Percy!" I slapped his arm, but I was forcing back a smile.

He put his hands up in defence, "I was kidding!"

PAGE BREAK

What am I doing right now? I'm sneaking into my studio at ten in the night. Why? I need a dress.

Percy and Nico had gone to the party at seven-ish or so. I was at Percy's house and even a thousand T.V. channels could keep me from being bored out of my mind.

I kept wonder what Percy was doing and what scumbag he was dancing with at the moment. Eventually, curiosity got the better of me and I decided to go to the party. Obviously, I had to make sure Percy couldn't recognize me otherwise he would give me an "I told you so" speech.

I was raiding costumes in the costume room. I had already found a grey and hot pink mask with swirl designs and sequins on it. It was sort of flashy, but I was on a time crunch.

I was looking for a dress to match, but without any luck. I had been searching for nearly half an hour. I kicked over a box in frusteration. A flash of silver caught my eye. No way. I picked up the fabric from the floor and examined it. It was perfect.

I looked at myself in the mirror once I zipped myself into the dress. It was like it was made for me. The dress strapless and ended a couple inches above my knees. From my hips down, the dress was kind of poofy, but not overdone. The best thing about it- it matched my mask perfectly. The dress was silver and hot pink, the colors overlapping on the bottom. The bodice was grey with subtle pink swirls enterwining the colors. I was tempted to steal the dress instead of "borrowing" it.

I couldn't find any shoes to wear so I decied to wear what was already on my feet- grey high tops. Classy, right? Not to mention fasionable. Whatever. I was sincerely hoping that no one would pay attention to my feet.

I was going to wear my owl earrings, but decided it was too much of a risk. Percy might recognize them. I contemplated whether or not I should wear a wig, but I decided against it. It's not like I was going to be the only blonde girl at the party. I piled it up onto my head and secured it with bobby pins. I left a few curly strands loose near my face.

All I had was my leather bag, so I took that with me.

I admit, it wasn't the best outfit, but I think the dress made up for it.

I drove to the party in Percy's car since I may have taken his keys to drive to the studio. Whatever, they took Nico's car anyways. My only concern was that Percy's car may be recognized. I mean, it's a Maserati Spyder. It's not exactly thw most inconspicuous car out there.

I stepped into the banquet hall and my mouth hung open. It was... crowded. Like, extremley crowded. it was about eleven o'clock and the party was in full swing. I slipped my mask on and stepping into the crowd of dancing bodies.

As I made my eay through, I saw Nico flirting with a pretty girl who had dark hair. From the way he was looking at her, I think it was safe to assume he wasn't even going to try to hit on any other girl. Since he was so preoccupied, he didn't even glance in my direction.

I also spotted Jason with his arm around a beautiful girl. She had chocolate brown hair and ever-changing eyes that I could see even through her mask. Jason had only seen me once before, so I didn't expect him to recognize me.

Unfortunatley, I also saw Percy dancing with a short blonde, though I highly doubt that was her real hair color. Percy, himself, was looking good. He was wearing jeans, a white V-neck, and a blazer. He was keeping a safe distance from the girl while they were dancing. He didn't really look all that into it, but he was probably still being polite.

I walked into hearing distance, which was about three feet away since the music was so loud, and heard the girl say, "You're a really good dancer, Percy!"

I snorted. What a suck-up.

"Er, thanks. I think." He paused for a second. "I think it's time to let someone else dance with me."

"Oh." the girl said, trying to look way mire disappointed than she really was, "I understand."

As the girl walked away I heard Percy let out a long sigh. He turned around and nearly bumped into me. My eyes went wide and I took a step back, ready to get out of here, but Percy scrunched up his eyes and concentrated.

This is it, I thought. He caught me. I turned around, ready to run when he said, "Excuse me."

I cringed and turned around, praying to the gods that Percy didn't recognize me.

"I don't think I've danced with you yet." he said.

My mouth opened and closed as I looked for an answer. "Yes, you have."

He rolled his eyes, "I think I would have remember dancing with the only girl that wore Converse to the party."

I mentally face-palmed myself. Gods, I was stupid.

"It's okay. I think it looks good with your dress." he complimented. It's a good thing I was wearing a mask because I was probably blushing. If he knew it was me, he would never had said that.

He held out his hand, "C'mon. One dance isn't going to hurt you."

"No, really," I protested, "I'm just here with a friend, not to dance with you."

"I'm not going to kill you." he promised. Yeah, like that's what I was afraid of.

"Yeah, I'm terrified that you're going to murder me with about four hundred people as witnesses."

"That's funny. Not stop making smart comments and dance with me."

"Fine." I crossed my arms. "But I'm not going to like it."

He just smirked. "How could you not like dancing with me?"

I glared at him. He seemed to be really confused for a second.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing... it's just... I have this ons friend who has grey eyes like you and when she glares at me, it looks exactly like that."

I bit my tongue. He was going to figure out that I'm me if I keep doing stuff like that. "That's weird." I let out a nervous chuckle.

"You know, of all the people I've met today, I think you're my favorite." Percy told me.

"You've known me for two minutes." I reminded him.

He smiled darkly, "That's the sad part."

I laughed. I was relieved that he hadn't liked anyone else. For his sake, of course.

"Plus, I feel like I've known you longer than that." he said.

I didn't say anhthing about that.

"What?" he asked. "No smart remark about that?"

"Nope."

He gave me a once-over. "Look, I know that you didn't come to meet me or whatever, but could you dance with me? I want to hold off the rest off the girls for as long as I can."

I laughed. "What if I'm no good at dancing?"

"You can't be worse than some of these people." Percy said with a sraight face. I actually didn't know id he was kidding or not.

"Hmm, okay. But only for like, five minutes." I gave in.

"It's going to be longer than that. You're going to be my excuse for keepin the rest of _them_ away." he told me.

I rolled my eyes, "Of course. How long have you been dancing?"

"Three hours."

"And no one caught your attention?" I asked.

"Well, there is this one girl..." he trailed off.

I saw red for the briefest moment, but calmed down. "Who?"

He smirked, "If I told you, I would have to kill you."

"You promised not to kill me ten minutes ago." I reminded him.

"Should have made me swear on the River Styx." he joked, realizing his mistake a second too late. I would have made fun of him for it, but that would have given my identity away. Instead, I pretended I didn't hear him.

"So who is it?" I asked again.

"Sorry, can't tell you." he didn't seem all that sorry.

"Can't or won't?" I asked.

"Both."

I rolled my eyes, "Of course. Well, I guess if you won't tell me, I'm just leave."

"No!" Percy said a little too fast.

"No? Are you that desperate to not have to endure a pointless conversation with a girl who has high hopes of dancing with you?" I asked. I was enjoying this.

I scratched the back of his neck. "Do you want me to answer no or yes?"

"What were you going to say?"

"I was going to say yes, because some of those girls are really annoying, but I would also say no because I find you really interesting." he answered.

"Thanks, but-"

"What I'd like to hear is 'Thanks, Percy. Now I'm going to stop complaining.'"

"That's not happening." I told him.

He shrugged, "It was worth a shot."

Percy and I spent a long time dancing and talking. Every time a girl came by, Percy would tell her that he was dancing with me. I told him that was mean and that girl could end up being his true love or something. I was secretly happy that he kept turning them down. He responded by shrugging.

He yawned, "I'm so tired."

"From mocking me?" I asked. He had been mimicking my dancing and making me self-conscience.

"No, that was fun."

I slapped his arm playfully.

He blinked. "I think I have my girl chosen."

"Can I guess who she is at least?" I asked while a slow song started playing. Percy stepped closer to me and put a hand on my waist and grabbed my hand. I put one hand on his shoulder.

"Fire away. I highly doubt you'll guess who she is." he smiled like he was sharing a joke with himself.

"Is she a brunette?" I asked.

"No."

"Is she blonde?" I asked.

"Yeah." Percy smirked. His sea green eyes twinkled.

"What color is her dress?" I asked.

"Yes or no questions only." he told me.

"What do you want me to do? Go through every color that exists?"

"That would be amusing."

"Is she pretty?"

"Very."

"Do you like her just because she's pretty?" I asked curiously. I didn't believe that Percy was that shallow, but you never know.

"No, she's funny. But also annoying." he told me.

"Are her eyes brown?" I asked.

"No."

"Blue?"

"Nope."

"Green?"

"No."

"Purple?"

"Purple?" Percy asked.

"I'm running out of colors." I explained.

"Her eyes could be a shade. Nobody said they were a color."

"Black? Are her eyes black?" I asked.

Percy let out a sigh, "No."

"White?"

This seemed to amuse Percy, "Who has white eyes?"

"Everyone does. The sclera is the part of the eyeball where-"

He cut me off, "Grey. Her eyes are grey."

I thought about that for a second. Blonde hair. Funny, but annoying. Grey eyes... I think he just described me.

My eyes went wide. "You're kidding right?"

"No." Percy said sincerely, "If I had to choose a girl in here to like, it would be you."

I noticed he said _in here_. I couldn't let him see who I was. That would be a disaster. I decided I would escape before twelve.

"That's flattering, but... I don't know if..." I trailed off. I lost my train of thought when I looked in his eyes.

Before I realized what I was doing, I leaned in and kissed him, but then pulled away when I heard Nico speak into a microphone, "It's twelve o'clock. Masks off everybody!"

Percy whispered. "Let's see who's under that mask."

He pulled my mask off, but he didn't my face because I covered it and ran away. I ran out of the banquet hall and into the entrance. As I was running, I heard someone call after me, "I didn't get your name!"

I didn't dare look back in case someone saw my face, but I knew it was Percy. Well, obviously I wasn't going to stop and tell him who I was, so I ran faster.

I needed to get to his house before he did, and I couldn't let him see his car. I barley even registered what I was doing. I jumped into the car, started it, backed out of the parking space and drove away in about five seconds.

I just kept driving and didn't even bother to look back. I thought about going to the studio to drop off the dress, when I realized two things. Percy would get home before me and the fact that Percy had my mask. What was Ingoing to do now? I guess I could go to his house and pretend like I was watching T.V. or something.

Then it sunk in. Percy had my _mask_. If he put two and two together... I was done for. If he asked me to try the mask on... he would know it was me in a second.

Plus I had kissed him! He would ask for an explanation. I couldn't even explain to myself what had happened, much less Percy.

Gods, what had I done?

SO? WHAT DID YOU THINK? WAS IT ANY GOOD? REVIEW ANF LET ME KNOW.


	10. Chapter 10

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE:**

**THIS STORY IS TEMPORARILY ON HOLD**

I'm so sorry to do this to you guys, but this story is on hold for a couple weeks. I really don't want to do this, but I've got problems to deal with and I can't handle writing on top of everything else. I should be back on track by September. So, incase you were wondering why I hadn't updated in forever. Again, I'm so sorry for leaving you hanging like that.

-mythologymaniac


End file.
